Kuroda
Kuroda (黒田) is a black rabbit that belongs to the director of Tsukino Talent Production, Tsukino Mikoto. He lives in the Tsukino Dormitory's 2nd floor together with Six Gravity's members. Appearance Kuroda is a big, black rabbit, with a height almost equal to that of a squatting Shiwasu Kakeru. He has a blue collar with a yellow star attached. On the back of the star is the address to Tsukino Talent Production's office. Personality Kuroda is a rather obedient and loyal pet, especially to people he like, such as Hajime. He can also get along quite well with anyone he shares habits with, such as Arata. He exhibits some level of understanding of human speech, as he can easily follow orders or requests, and reacts when he is addressed. He is also prominently featured eating something, or is being fed. History Not much is known about Kuroda prior to his introduction in the series, except for the fact the he, together with Shiroda, both have a tendency to run away from their owner, Tsukino Mikoto. Plot 2012 Kuroda is first featured in his meeting with Shiwasu Kakeru at the park, where he lead supposedly Tsukino Mikoto to Kakeru. . 2013 to present Kuroda spends most of his time on the 2nd floor of the Tsukino Dorms, and is especially attached to Hajime. According to Haru and many others, Kuroda has been steadily gaining weight due to the amount of food he's eating. He weighs 22 kilograms as of May, 2016. Relationships Tsukino Mikoto Tsukino Mikoto is Kuroda's official owner, although Kuroda has a tendency to desert him. Not much is known about how Tsukino Mikoto came to own Kuroda, or why Kuroda prefers to stay on the 2nd floor of the Dorm rather than with Tsukino Mikoto. Mutsuki Hajime Kuroda is extremely attached to Hajime, who treats Kuroda quite fondly. Koi has once complained that Kuroda, who gets to sleep with Hajime in his room, is treated too luxuriously. Yayoi Haru Kuroda tends to avoid or run away from Haru, who is keen on giving Kuroda a bath. Haru is also concerned about Kuroda's eating habits, and often notes that Kuroda is constantly gaining weight. Uduki Arata He and Arata get along quite well. He and Arata once spent time together sprawled on the floor as the two of them nibbled on food - both get scolded by Hajime for doing so. Satsuki Aoi As with all the animals in the Dorm, Aoi likes to brush Kuroda's fur. Aoi buries his face into Kuroda's fur as a means to relieve stress as well. Like Haru, Aoi is also concerned about Kuroda's eating habits. Kisaragi Koi Kuroda and Koi get along well, as the two, together with Kakeru, have spent time together playing in the park. Shiwasu Kakeru Kuroda and Kakeru get along well, as the two, together with Koi, have spent time together playing in the park. Shiroda Kuroda seems to hold a crush on Shiroda, as he is often by her side to escort her, or when he looked disappointed when Shiroda acted negatively to You joking comment about how Kuroda and Shiroda were "a couple" , or when Koi commented that he was rejected by Shiroda . Trivia *Kuroda's skills include the "black bullet", "bottomless stomach", and "sack of rice attack", among others, which are all currently a secret. References }} Category:Tsukino Dorm Animals